Cultivating crops often involves routine thinning and weeding of the crops. Thinning a field of plants can include destroying and/or removing certain plants in order to maintain a desired spacing between remaining plants (e.g., saved plants). Weeding a field of plants can include destroying and/or removing undesired growths located in proximity to the plants. Thinning and weeding are often performed manually using a standard garden tool (e.g., a hoe) to remove a plant or weed, which can be a laborious task. Thinning and weeding may also be performed using chemical treatments (e.g., fertilizers or herbicides) that may be sprayed on the plants and weeds to chemically kill the plants and weeds. Such chemical treatments can require precise application, may be limited in chemical effectiveness, and may be prohibited on certain (e.g., organic) farms. Additionally, manual and chemical thinning and weeding techniques may be associated with significant costs, risks to personnel safety, and risks to food safety.